Lighted address displays are well-known. Some exist in the form of lighting fixtures which are recessed into a wall portion of a house, presenting a translucent panel substantially flush with the side of the house on which address indicia appears. Others exist in the form of boxes which are mounted onto an exterior wall of the house or building, or onto a post out in front of the house or building.
These known lighted address displays are basically characterized by an address display, a light bulb positioned behind the address display, and circuit means connecting the light bulb to electrical energy. The circuit includes an off-on switch and quite often the switch is a photo cell which operates automatically to turn the light on when it becomes dark and turn it off when it becomes light.